Mug Battle
by kenihiko
Summary: sometimes it's just better to give up.  no real pairing. might be a hint of hazel/hakkai depending on how you look at it.


**_A/N: _**_i do not own the characters of this story, any mistakes are mine alone._

_this has some boy kissing and bad language, don't like don't read.  
_

* * *

Mug Battle

They all knew the look. The one that said Hakkai had actually found something that piqued his interest. The shocking part was that he had shoved the full bags of groceries unceremoniously into Sanzo's arms. But still they knew the look far too well.

Hakuryu had landed at one of the street vendor shops and was poking his nose into an odd piece of pottery. It was not often that little creature would do such a thing so when he did Hakkai took careful notice of what had drawn the dragon to that particular object.

Sanzo had placed the bags into the already overloaded arms of a now angrily protesting water sprite. Taking out the gold credit card he handed it to Hakkai and with a small wave said "Have fun." then proceeded to herd the other two back to the inn where they were staying.

Just as he was ready to pick the object up to inspect it further another hand was reaching for the same piece.

"Oh excuse me, i didn't see you."

"Ah'm so sorry ah didn't notice y'all standin' there."

He knew that voice. he knew that white gloved hand that was still reaching for the object. His eyes follow the line of the arm up to the head to confirm that he was indeed correct. The give away was the silverish hair and the blue eyes.

"Why if'in it ain't Mister Glasses." the voice drawled. "What a complete surprise to see y'all here."

"Like wise Bishop Hazel Grouse."

"Would ya mind terribly if'in ah took a look-see at that there cup?"

"Actually yes i do mind, I was about to pick it up myself. Hakuryu seemed to be quite taken with it," he reached up and stroked the muzzle of the little white dragon perched on his shoulder.

"Mercy sakes then we have a bit of a problem here, ya see mah late master had one jus' like this an' ah really want it for the sentimental value ya know."

"I see, well it's not very often that my friend here takes interest in something so when he does it must be something very special."

"By all means y'all can have a gander at it, but know this ah means to buy it no matter what."

"We'll see about that." Hakkai said with just a hint of skepticism tainting his voice. he picked the thing up turning it over and over trying to figure out just why the little dragon had taken note of it.

It was not a very pretty piece, but it was quite unusual: first off it was shaped like a three leaf clover, and it had little clovers embellishing the sides. The three handles were painted in a twisting vine like pattern. He could not for the life of him understand why Hakuryu would be so interested in it.

Hazel was doing a very bad impression of waiting patiently, his foot was rhythmically tapping on the ground and his arms were crossed tightly in front of him.

"Are ya quite finished with y'alls perusal of my mug?"

"Just one more minute." Hakkai muttered at him. "Hakuryu are you sure this is something you want?" the small white dragon bobbed his head up and down. "But why? it's not all that nice?" two red eyes looked pleadingly into his and a small chirp escaped from the mouth of the still bobbing head. "Well alright." he shrugged. "Excuse me sir, but how much do you want for this?"

Hazel lost his patience. "Now Mister Glasses ah dun tol' ya ah was gonna get that." he said crossly. Glancing at the man in the stall he blurted out, "What ever the price is ah'll double it," the man looked too stunned to speak.

"See here hazel grouse, Hakuryu really wants this and i will buy it for him no matter what."

"Fine, ah'll wrassle ya for it"

Now it was Hakkai's turn to be stunned speechless.

"Wrestle? For this? Are you joking?"

"Ah'm quite serious, ah really wants that there mug."

"Hmm..well…oh alright, but not here."

"Agreed." Hazel held out his hand and Hakkai shook it as they settled where the match would be.

Hakkai followed the silver haired man back to his suite at the same inn Sanzo and the others were, he was hoping that fortune might just this once, smile on him and that his companions would not notice his entrance into the bishops room.

With Hakuryu still riding on his shoulder, he glanced around and noted that Hazel's companion was no were in sight. "so where is mister Gat?"

"Only the good lord knows, ah sen' him out to get some food an' he ain't back yet."

"So...umm how do you want to proceed with this farce?"

"Like ah said, we wrassle." he stripped off coat, hat and gloves. "Righ' here righ' now," the lean figure dropped down into a wresting pose.

Hakkai shooed the dragon off his shoulder, removed the sash and monocle and settled into a similar position. "This is quite unnecessary; all you have to do is allow me to buy that mug for Hakuryu

"Nuh uh! dun thin' so." Hazel stated stubbornly. "Ah can assure y'all it's gonna be mine."

Hakkai quickly gained the upper hand in the match due to his superior strength. "Do you concede?"

"Lan' sakes y'all are strong, but ah'm not finished yet." he managed to flip Hakkai over and pinned him securely to the floor. "Wha'cha gonna do now?"

Unsure what to do Hakkai simply gave up. glancing at the little dragon he said. "I'm sorry my friend but you know very well if i go on any further i may hurt him and we don't want to do that." Hakuryu hung his head, clearly disappointed.

"So y'all callin'quits then?" Hazel had a brilliant smile pasted on his face. "Ah kin actually have it?"

Hakkai nodded once, he struggled to get up but Hazel had him pinned tightly.

"Ah'm not rightly dun with y'all yet." he leaned forward and clamped his lips over Hakkai's "Tha' there's the kiss o' friendship."

Hakkai was now at a total loss, sputtering and wiping his mouth off he glared at Hazel. "Just for that I'm going right now and buying that mug, no one does that to me." he left the room in such a hurry that Hakuryu had to flap furiously to catch up, without glancing back he knew that the demon hunter was close on his tail.

Hazel arrived at the stall a fraction of a second later, eyes flashing angrily. "Y'all cain't go back on yah word, ya said ah could have it."

"I changed my mind." was Hakkai's stern reply. Hakuryu was poking his nose inside the mug again then looking up to search the faces of the men in front of him, he shook his little head and fluttered to land on the rim of the mug, with a loud chirp he promptly began to relieve himself just inside the mug its self.

Hakkai smiled sweetly. "Alright Hazel you can have it." he and Hakuryu walked away whistling a little tune.


End file.
